Hello Beautiful
by Livlov-Nevergiveup
Summary: Nick and Macy watch the fireworks show together. Fourth of July special One-shot Nick/Macy


(Nick's POV)

"Come on! You have to come!" Macy whined. I shook my head and continued strumming my guitar.

"Last time I watched a fireworks show, I had my heart broken by someone." I mumbled. Macy gave me a weird look.

"What does that mean?" She questioned. I sighed and stopped strumming.

"Last year, I found my ex-girlfriend making out with someone who I thought was my friend. And in order to never let this happen again, I am going to not celebrate Independence Day." I finished. I continued strumming and avoided Macy's gaze.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." She concluded. I gave her a dirty look and started playing one of my songs. Macy looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to say something. I smiled and ignored her.

"Tell you what Nick. I'll give you a Fourth of July special. For this day only you can sit next to me during the fireworks show, and I'll protect your heart!" Macy said smiling. I looked up at her and grinned crookedly.

"Sounds tempting." I said quietly. Actually spending the night with Macy sounds very tempting.

"Please Nick? Don't make me hang out with Joe and Stella all night!" Macy begged. I laughed. I wouldn't want to hang out with those two love birds either.

"Alright, I'll grace you with my presence tonight." I said quietly. Macy smiled.

"Good." She said.

(Macy's POV)

_(A few hours later)_

My leg is shaking from anticipation. A whole night alone with Nick? That sounds like heaven.

"Hey Mace!" A voice said from behind me. I turned around and smiled. Nick was wearing a simple button up t-shirt with his hair perfectly placed.

"Hey! Ready to go to the beach?" I asked. I began walking towards the back but Nick grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"I've got a better place to watch the fireworks!" Nick said quietly. He turned and gently began pulling me up towards the bedrooms. I was having trouble breathing due to Nick's hand around mine.

Eventually we got to his room but he continued pulling me to the balcony that overlooks the beach.

"Wow!" I whispered in amazement. The view from the balcony was beautiful. Not only would we have a perfect view of the fireworks of display but we could also see the ocean and the party on the beach.

I walked to the railing and looked down at all the people on the beach. Everyone was dancing and singing. I felt a slight breeze from the ocean and smiled. I wouldn't want to be any other place then right here tonight.

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

"Nick! Come on its starting!" I called excitedly. I smiled and watched as the lights danced in front of my eyes. I felt Nick come beside me. He was standing unusually close. I glanced at him and saw that he was also smiling. His eyes were shining from the reflection of the fireworks. He was so beautiful.

"Nick?" I called quietly. Nick turned to me.

"Can you sing 'Hello Beautiful'? I just kind of want to hear it." I mumbled quietly. Nick smiled. He moved closer so he was standing behind me. He put his arms around my waist and began to sing.

"_Hello beautiful, how's it going?  
I hear Its wonderful, in California  
I've been missing you, it's true  
tonight I'm gonna fly  
yeah tonight I'm gonna fly  
cause I could go across the world see everything and never be satisfied if I couldn't see those eyes  
hello beautiful"_

Nick sang quietly into my ear. I trembled and leaned back into him. He adjusted himself so that he was able to see my face. Then he slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. His lips felt soft and sweet. Nick began to deepen the kiss and I turned to put my arms around his neck. It was amazing.

"Hey Nic…whoa baby!" Kevin yelled. Nick and I jumped apart and blushed.

"Well I'll leave you two kids alone!" Kevin chuckled. He made his way back towards the beach, leaving me and Nick in an awkward silence. I turned back towards the sky to see the fireworks finale. My lips still tingled from the kiss and I was having trouble focusing. Finally the last of the fireworks were shot off and I could hear cheers from the beach.

I looked over at Nick and he had a small smile on his face. The silence engulfed us but neither of us knew what to say.

"So, what are the odds Kevin just told everyone what he saw?" Nick said quietly. I tilted my head in thought.

"There are no odds. I'm positive Kevin has told everyone." I answered. Nick laughed and agreed.

"We should get to the party." Nick said. I nodded. We both turned and began to make our way to the beach. Nick put his arm around me and smiled again.

"Thanks for keeping your promise!" Nick said quietly. I looked up at him in confusion.

"Remember? You promised to protect my heart." Nick grinned. I smiled back and laughed. A few hours ago, I never would have thought this possible.

And I definitely never thought I could experience such amazing fireworks.

* * *

**Short I know, I hoped you liked it! Leave reviews if you did! I don't mind constructive critism either!**


End file.
